


Jennifer Pierce Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Jennifer Pierce imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Fishes and Promises

You and Jennifer have been seeing each other for a while now. The two of you met when you were assigned as lab partners. At first it was just meeting up for help with homework but then as you hung out more you realised that there was more to her than being the 'Queen of Garfield High'. Today you were taking her out on a date at the aquarium. Yes, it’s an unusual date but it’s one she probably hasn’t been on before.

 

"An aquarium?" Jennifer asked as you walked up to the doors.

 

"Yes. Have you ever been to one on a date?" You raised an eyebrow waiting for her to respond to which she did with a shake of the head. "Then don’t knock it till you try it."

 

"Okay, okay." She put her hands up defence, grinning as she did. Jennifer liked you. You were different then any other person she’s been out on a date with. Normally, they take her to the cinema hoping to make out at the back instead of actually wanting to talk to her and get to know her better. It’s safe to say no one has ever taken her to an aquarium. Jennifer was surprised to say she was having a good time at a place that she’s been thousands of times before with her family as a kid and she loved watching light up like a Christmas tree as you looked at every fish, relaying facts about them.

 

"Did you know that beluga whales use echolocation to help them navigate?" You asked excitedly as you walked through the tube that has dolphins and other marine life swimming above you. "Yeah, I learnt that from Finding Dory."

 

The tidbit about Finding Dory made Jennifer laugh. "I’ve never seen Finding Dory."

 

"You’ve never seen- next time I’m making you watch that film. It’s a great film." You told her, joining in with her laughter. The two of you were now in the tropical fish section, and are the only ones in there. This is it, you thought, this is the perfect place to do it. As Jennifer looked at the fish with wonder you retrieved the box from your pocket and opened it revealing a ring.

 

When she turned around and saw the ring she gasped, bringing her hand to cover her mouth from shock. "Oh, my god."

 

"It’s a promise ring. I wanted to get you something to symbolise our relationship and promise you no matter what it will always be me and you."

 

"I love it." Jennifer said hugging you.


	2. Taken

Jennifer is your best friend and you love her but recently she’s been acting reckless, drinking more and going to Club 100, a known gang hang out. You didn’t want her to throw her life away so you decided to talk to her. You found her in the school gym talking to Khalil. "Hey, Jen. Can I talk to you for a sec?" You asked. She nodded making no move to get up even though you wanted to speak to her alone. "Alone." You clarified glancing at the other boy in the room. She got up and stumbled slightly, the smell of alcohol on her confirmed your suspicions that she was drunk. "Drinking in school? Are you serious Jennifer." You hissed when it was just the two of you in the corridor.

 

"What are you, my mom? Anyway it’s cool. Yolo right?" Jennifer shrugged not caring about the consequences her actions may have.

 

"No, I’m not your mom but I am your friend. And as your friend I’m worried about you. This needs to stop. Drinking at school, going to known gang hang outs. All of it." You told her, voicing your concern but Jennifer didn’t see it that way.

 

"Why are you on my case about this? You’re just jealous because I’m the Queen of Garfield High and everyone likes me." She spat.

 

"What?" You scoffed in disbelief. You knew Jennifer didn’t mean it, she was just drunk but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

 

"Yeah, maybe if you loosen up a bit and not be so uptight all the time then maybe people will actually like you."

 

"You know what? Call me when you stop acting like a child and start acting like my friend again. I don’t know who this Jennifer is but I don’t like her." And then you pushed passed her leaving her alone in the corridor. You decided to leave before either of you say something you’ll regret.

 

The rest of the day, Jennifer realised that she messed up and wanted to make it right with you. However, text after text went unread. Call after call went unanswered. She assumed you were just ignoring her but the later it got the more worried she got. "Hey, sweetie, is everything okay?" Lynn asked her daughter. Jennifer was about to reply when the phone rang. Lynn got up and answered it, her face fell the more into the conversation she got with whoever was on the phone.

 

"Who was it, mom?" Jennifer asked when she hung up the phone.

 

"That was Y/N's parents. They didn’t come home from school. Apparently they got taken on their way back." Lynn told her pulling her into a hug.

 

"Oh, my god." Jennifer gasped, bringing her hand up to her mouth. All she could do was think back to their fight earlier and how it was the last thing she said to you.

 

"It’ll be okay, they’ll find Y/N." She assured her meaning Black Lightning more than the police.


End file.
